Ancient Icons
Ancient Icons The Twilight Council (The Citadel) - The council is made up of undying elven spirits bound to the confines of the citadel. They hold the most ancient secrets to the citadel and use their holy agents of the Silver Flame to maintain the peace throughout Methredhel. Their magic is steeped in tradition, and seek to bring light to the darkest places of the city. The Grand Arcanist (Skybreach) - The grand arcanist boasts the most extensive libraries of the whole city and governs the many magic colleges. Any dark or evil texts are locked away tight or desroyed, and the arcanist's seeks to tap the latent magic and bring about a second arcane renaissance through study and practice. The Forge Lord (Brazenfort) - The great fire king rules over the city of brass and lends his might to arm the forces of Methdehel. He acts of his own accord, harnessing whatever primordial arts of creation that he can and fiercely guards the remnants left to us by the dwarven forge-lords of old. The Raven Queen (Shadow Mountain) - The name of the god of death is long forgotten, but she is called the Raven Queen of the Shadowfell. She is the spinner of fate and the patron of winter. She marks the end of each mortal life, and mourners call upon her during funeral rites, in the hope that she will guard the departed from the curse of undeath. She expects her followers to abide by simple commandments. The Curator (Ravenholme) - The true agenda of the Curator is unknown, but as the head of the Brotherhood of Shadar-kai he works from the shadows with no loyalty to anyone else. The hand of the Curator spreads far and deep through the city and he is regarded as a master of secrets and puller of strings. The Oracle (Keystone) - No-one is sure where the child came from, but she is now the all-seeing eye of the keystone harbour. Her prophecies remain a mystery to most, and she is the denier of fate. She appears passive since her arrival in the city, but for those seeking answers to the unknown there is no better source. The Storm Captain (Sapphire Spirit) - The storm captain was once a prisoner of the citadel and has been banished to forever sail the azure ocean on her ship, the sapphire spirit. Her pirates raid the coast and search for fine treasures undersea, but her reach extends into the city as far and commands power over the weather and storms. The Great Gold Khan (The Barren) - The great khan is an ogre who has claimed ownership of everything covered by sand outside the city walls. His horde of raiders and beasts migrate across the great plains, raiding and taking bites out of the palisade when they can - one day he seeks to take the citadel and rule over the city as the king of all Methredhel. The khan stands for strength and tells his vassals if they want something, they should try and take it. The Dark Wanderer (Dawnguard mountains) - The dark wanderer is the most mysterious of all the icons - a sorcerer who has denied death for eternity and practices the ancient dark magics, sowing the seeds of black magic wherever he roams. His followers work to conceal their own tracks and deny the curse of death, and to uncover secrets no matter where they hide. The Dragon Prince (Drakenfort) - The dragon prince believes rulership of the city is his by ancestral rite to the dragon emperors of the oldest times, before the twilight republic. He wields a strong army and grows tired waiting for his chance to take Methredhel. He holds the key to many ancient secrets, and asks his followers to embrace the ancient knowledge and shun the testament of more recent times. The Slayer (Eternal Pallisade) - The slayer exists only to kill the titans and monsters that threaten the integrity of the city walls and defensive towers. He commands armies and warriors and praises skill in battle, and condemns cowardice and weakness in the face of danger. He is locked in an eternal struggle with the abyss and despite protecting the city, owes nothing to the citadel that is too civil for his barbarity. The Deepstone Guildmasters (Daegenhearth) - The deep guilds are an eclectic mix of professional families and merchants who control passage into the vaults of the underdark. Many secrets pass between their various houses and despite being in competition for the riches deep below the city, they band together for strength to match the other icons of Methredhel. The guilds will trade for anything, and are the most open for the desperate and thrill-seekers looking for work. The Naga King (The Lost City) - The great serpent king has lived more millennia, and hides in the jungles of the lost city, safe from the Slayer and many others who seek to claim his secrets and riches. Primal cults hide amongst the lost city, paying homage to the naga king's ancient power. The naga king rewards those who bring him tribute in the form of blood and the destruction of civilization - believing the natural world will one day claim the city for itself.